


To Keep the Ghouls Away

by KyrianKreep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, Complete, F/M, First Time, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrianKreep/pseuds/KyrianKreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, forehead, how's the virginity?"<br/>KakaSaku, PWP/smut. A request from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep the Ghouls Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the universe of Naruto or its characters, nor have I gained any money from this work.
> 
> *WARNING* In case you weren't paying attention to the rating, this is rather explicit (if admittedly quite vanilla). Pretty much pure KakaSaku smut. I'm not going to lie about that. You have been warned.

"So, forehead, how's the virginity?"

It wasn't the first time Ino had asked her this. In fact, it was becoming something of a habit for her roommate to ask every day at some point. Sakura sighed from her place by the mirror, putting the mascara brush back in its tube.

"Intact," the pinkette said, not bothering to hide her disappointment at that fact.

"Seriously?" the blonde asked, looking every bit as disbelieving as she sounded.

"Yes seriously. Ridiculous, isn't it? I'm twenty-two, and have been in a steady relationship for the last four months, yet we haven't even gotten to third base yet," she sighed again, fighting the urge to frown. She grabbed her lipstick instead, "I'm running out of ideas, pig,"

"That why you're dressing like a slut tonight?" Ino asked knowingly, looking her friend up and down meaningfully. They were going out for a halloween party (one 'secretly' hosted in the ANBU headquarters every year, which always ended up overflowing onto the streets with every shinobi and kunoichi who could make it there, hokage included), and getting ready together in Sakura's room of their apartment. The blonde was fully dressed - meaning she was wearing a dress, however short it happened to be - as a zombie and adding the finishing touches to her hair, while Sakura was still in her silk robe and underwear, applying her makeup.

"I'm not even going to deny it," the head-medic said, looking at her long time friend with a completely serious expression, "If he doesn't do something tonight, I swear to God I'll slip something into his drink,"

Ino laughed, long and hard, as she pulled her shoes on. "Good luck with that. Will you be coming here, or going to his place?" she asked, "I can go back with Sai if you like, give you some privacy,"

"Honey, you'll be going to Sai's anyway," Sakura pointed out, smirking. Ino just shrugged, grinning back and sipping from her pre-party wine. Sakura glanced towards their front door a second before it was knocked. "Damn, I'm really running late... Could you go get that for me?"

Ino walked over to her, and 'subtly' threw the wine over the side of the robe. Sakura squeaked, staring at the new stain, and Ino feigned shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, would you look at that. Give it here, I'll go put it in the wash," she said, pulling it off her friend without waiting for a reply, leaving Sakura standing in nothing but her underwear and gaping at her. "In fact, I think it needs a dry cleaner. See you later, forehead!"

She winked, then disappeared out of the window. Sakura laughed, realising what the blonde was thinking with a slow shake of her head. Not bothering to put any more clothing on, she walked out into the main room and opened the front door to her partner with an 'innocent' smile. He stared at her in what she could only describe as shock.

"Ino spilt wine all over my robe," she explained, fiddling with one strap joining her garter belt to her stocking, drawing his eyes down automatically to the movement, "She's just gone out. I'm running a little late. Want to come in?"

"When did you buy those?" he asked in return, eyeing her with more intensity. She reached out and took his wrists to lead him in, smirking.

"Oh, do you like them?" she asked, reaching past him with her foot to push the door closed again. She let her leg linger as she brought it back to herself, enjoying his heated gaze. She looked down on herself, lifting one of her hands (his own still held gently) to adjust the strap of her bra on her shoulder, letting his fingers graze her breast. She felt his arm stiffen, a slight ripple of a shudder going through his muscles. "I got it all especially the other night,"

"You look nice in them," he said weakly. She smirked again, dropping his wrists and wrapping her arms around his neck instead.

"Is that the best you can do, Ka-ka-shi?" she muttered, lips rubbing the shell of his ear and teeth nipping slightly at the exposed skin. He let out a deep hum, uncovered eye closing.

"We should really get going, the party's about to start," he said, and she laughed quietly, pulling him closer. His hands were on her waist still, betraying his words.

"Since when do you go anywhere on time?" she asked, pulling back enough to look at his face, "I don't think you want to leave just yet,"

She rubbed her stocking-clad inner thigh against his hip as she said so, heart racing. He was letting her get this close to him. In their months of being together, he had never let them lose any more clothing than his mask and occasionally their tops. Yet here she was, in nothing but a set of lacy red and black underwear, pressed up against him. Running with the moment, she caught his mask between her teeth, pulling it down to his chin and trailing kisses over his slightly stubbled jaw towards his lips.

"Sakura..." he whispered, a vague attempt at a protest, "Don't,"

"Why not?" she murmured against the corner of his mouth, looking up at him through lowered lashes and meeting his gaze as she laid a butterfly kiss to his lower lip, then a more firm one, sucking the soft flesh into her mouth and nibbling. He let out a primal sound - a low groan, sliding a hand to the back of her head and pulling her into a proper kiss. She mewled, letting him dominate the kiss as their tongues rubbed against eachother, teeth occasionally nipping and parting only to come right back together. She was panting by the time he pulled away for good, running the tip of his nose over her jaw and down to her neck, kissing and nipping as he went. She tipped her head back, eyes closed and mouth open, letting him do as he willed.

"Christ, Sakura," he said between kisses, playing with her pulse then moving down further to her collar bone, "You don't know what you do to me,"

"Don't I?" she whispered, looking at him through relaxed lids and smirking slowly as she trailed one hand down his side to his thigh, rubbing up and down before rubbing her fingers accross the line of his trousers and stopping just below his naval, "Don't stop, Kakashi. Please, don't stop,"

He looked at her for a long moment, searching to see if she meant it.

"Kakashi, for the love of all things holy, if you stop now I'll pin you to the floor and leave you no choice but to carry on," she threatened, face determined.

"Sakura," he started, but stopped when she raised an eyebrow in challenge. Just you dare say no. "You deserve a better first time than a quick fuck before a party,"

"Who said it had to be quick?" she asked, letting him know she was serious, "I want you, Kakashi. I don't care about anything else but that right now,"

"I don't want you regretting anything later," he insisted. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm going to be disappointed?" she countered.

"If you let me into your bed now, I won't let either of us leave until tomorrow at the earliest," he said, changing angles, "I know you want to go and see your friends. Tonight, after the party-"

"Now," she said firmly, pushing her leg between his to get even closer to him, pulling him down for another hungered kiss. "After all, Kakashi," she muttered before kissing him again, "Someone needs to protect innocent little me from all the ghouls out tonight,"

"Says the kunoichi with more physical strength than I could ever dream of," he retorted, soon pulling her back to him and trailing kisses over her jaw, worries not forgotten but placed temporarily to the side instead.

"I've heard they feast on virgins' blood. Would you risk my safety for something you could easily take care of?" she asked.

"I suppose it would make me an irresponsible shinobi and partner, wouldn't it?" he murmured at her pulse point, suckling.

"Yes," she hissed, clawing at his shoulders and tipping her head back to give him more skin to tease. She had never realised her neck was so sensitive.

"And it would make me scum, to not help you before it's too late," he continued on his way down to her collarbone. Her restrained moan released itself as a keening hum as his mouth closed around part of the juncture of her throat and chest. "We do have the place to ourselves, with noone to look for us,"

"God, yes," her breath was coming faster, now, her face flushed.

"Plus, you look so sinfully edible right now," his voice was tinted with a slight husky quality it didn't usually carry.

"Please," she begged quietly, urging him downwards. He looked up at her from behind his lashes.

"It doesn't have to be quick, Sakura, you said so yourself," he said, smirking. She glared hazily. "Patience, we'll get there,"

She was about to retort when his hands fell on her breasts, gently kneading and stroking with the pad of his thumb through the thin lace. She took in a choked gasp, arching towards him. He lowered himself to his knees, focussing his mouth's languid attention on her stomach and sides. Her knees felt weak when he nibbled a particularly sensitive spot just to the side of the jut of her hipbone. The warmth of his hands was suddenly gone from her chest, and she was about to complain when he scooped her into his arms with ease, standing again. He kissed her mouth while he carried her, and she wouldn't have cared if he was taking her to the middle of the street on market day with the way he was making her feel.

She distantly wondered how he knew which room was hers without ever being shown, but was to preoccupied to ask. She put it down to his acute senses and pushed the question to the side, glad she had tidied now that he was laying her carefully on the bed and resting on his side next to her, flashing her a lopsided smile before starting his assault on her body again. His mouth went straight to her left breast now, though, teasing her sensitized nipple from behind the barrier of fabric while the fingers of his free hand (the other being attatched to the arm propping him up) to give similar treatment to its twin.

She was writhing, panting beneath him, so pleasured already and knowing that there was so much more - the very core of her aching for his touch. Just as the ache was becoming unbearable, as she was about to beg him to move, his fingers released her teased peak and stroked down, down, down until they were following the hem of her garter belt. Her stomach muscles contracted at the tickling touch, but he didn't linger. His hand moved down to cup her mound. She bucked, gasping more, unconsciously seeking more friction. He smiled against her chest, waiting until she had lowered her hips back to the bed to curl his finger, rubbing along her slit. The black lace between their skin added more friction, but stopped him from touching her properly - yet still, when his fingertip brushed her covered nub, she let out a wordless sound of sheer need, squirming against him. She was begging, even without speaking to him.

"Is that what you want, Sakura?" he asked against her skin, voice sending shudders through her.

"Please," was all she could say, "Oh, god, Kakashi,"

This was apparently enough. His fingers moved with ease, reaching under the belt to hook over the hem of her panties and pulling them down as far as they could go with the suspenders in the way. It was enough to let him see her, but not enough for her legs to part as far as they wanted to. He hummed in appreciation, returning his hand to her body. His touch was slow, teasing. He again trailed upwards, away from her throbbing entrance to her most sensitive bundle of nerves, barely touching her. She gasped and moaned, trying to press upwards, but he moved so that his body held her down. He pressed again, sending a jolt through her inexperienced frame, then traced seemingly random patterns over the same spot; circling, up and down, left and right, pressing and releasing as he willed. She couldn't say anything between her gasps and keens. He didn't need words. Again, it was just when it wasn't enough any more when he started crawling backwards, finger never letting up but body getting lower.

His mouth burned her. He didn't tease this time; he settled his lips right above her core and suckled. She paid no mind to the sounds she was making, though the slight burn in her throat told her that there were many of them and they weren't exactly muffled. It didn't matter.

"Ah, 'Kashi, so good," she whimpered, unable to stop her hips from moving, trying to get more from him. He obeyed her body's command, darting his tongue out from between those lips to lightly press against her, first flat and then hardened, moving expertly in just the right ways without actually penetrating her with it. It was a shock to her when she was suddenly entered by his wet muscle a few minutes later, as far as it could go in one thrust. He relaxed it, sliding out slightly before pressing forward again, fucking her with his tongue. He flicked it, pressing against her walls, and she screamed with her first release.

He didn't relent. He swirled, pressed, pulled, undulated within her while she shuddered, muscles contracting. She was still burning with desire even when the waves of her orgasm faded away, and he knew it. But his tongue pulled out completely, the very tip of it trailing upwards towards his finger. The hand moved away, giving his mouth more room to press his tongue over her clit, doing all the things he had done earlier only it was so much more intense. He gave her a few minutes to become accustomed to it, and then his finger was back where his tongue had been, gently circling.  
Much like before, it was sudden when he started to press inside. Only his finger was so much more solid than his tongue, and everything about her knew it in the way it felt entirely different in the way it rubbed her internally, up to his third knuckle and rocking shallowly in and out. He focussed more on swirling it, following her walls all the way around. Stretching the soft muscles there. He added another finger only after she had fallen off the edge again, too overwhelmed in the pleasure to really care about the stinging the intrusion created at the very outer circle of her.

"Oh, oh god," she repeated like a mantra, being brought right to the edge yet again, "Kakashi, please, oh fuck, please,"

"Please?" he asked, barely giving up on the torturous movement of his tongue to do so. She tried to glare down at him hazily.

"Please, fuck me," she ordered, "Need you. Now, please, now,"

He pulled away, smiling at her and licking his lips. He withdrew his fingers. She almost whined at the loss, but knew there would be more as her whole body throbbed in time with her rapid pulse, panting.

"Of course," he said quietly but with conviction, "How could I resist?"

He was still fully dressed, she realised, and she raised her suddenly weak arms to help pull his shirt up over his head. He chuckled quietly, fondly, at her eagerness, letting her caress his chest while he worked on the rest of his clothing. He groaned when his trousers were unbuttoned; they had become much too constricting in minutes past. Her hands joined his in pushing them from his hips along with his underwear, erection springing free. She stared, hands falling away while he somewhat awkwardly removed the offending pieces of cloth without getting up. He had kicked off his shoes at some point, and toed off his socks. Good. Now he was wearing nothing but a piece of fabric to cover his pinwheel eye, while she was still mostly clothed.

"I hope you aren't having second thoughts down there," he said lightly, smirking as she snapped her gaze up to meet his, flushed. She was a medic, had seen plenty of men's genitals before, and knew more than to worry about him being able to fit. But damn, that didn't stop him from being big.

He chuckled at the look in her eyes, carefully releasing the small clasps of the suspenders and sliding her panties and stockings from her, dropping them to the floor. He slid one hand under her upper back, propping her up, while he released the clasp of her bra with three fingers of the other.

"God, no," she said, sure of herself. He chuckled again, sliding the last piece of clothing from her and tossing it away.

"Good," he said, looking her over, "God, you're beautiful,"

"Save the praise for later," she said, squirming under his gaze. She reached up, drawing his head down to hers for a tender kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked when they had parted for a breath, referring not to her most recent demand but the possible act looming ove them. She gave him a stern look.

"Yes, I'm sure," she assured him, stroking own his back with one hand to reach his hip and kissing him again. She parted her legs and drew the knees up either side of him, letting him settle against her with silent permission. His skin was even warmer than his mouth, though she hadn't thought it possible. "Now," she breathed.

This time, he didn't question it.

When he alligned himself and pushed gently forward, she gasped sharply at the sting accompanying the start of the stretching. He paused, worshiping her upper body with his mouth while he waited for her to calm, then continued inch by inch in the same way. She could feel his body trembling, a small noise falling from his lips, but he was nothing but patient with her. Even when she shifted, asked him to move, he took his time, thrusts slow and small but deep. The speed remained, but he pulled out more each time until he was almost completely gone. He returned much faster that time, drawing an even louder gasp from her.

Their joining was varied. The speed, depth, motion of his thrusts changed every time she started to get used to it. After a while, he adjusted the position of his legs around him, bringing them first around his waist and then hooking them over his shoulders. His hands and mouth didn't stay in any one place for too long. And although the amount of time went unnoted, the pleasure was so much it was nearly too much for her, and she lost count of how many times she lost herself in his embrace before his rhythm became more ragged, and he stiffened against her, pumping his hips just a few more times through his own scolding, shuddering release with an all-together male grunt of her name.

He just about managed to hold his weight with one trembling arm for long enough to move her legs back to their usual position, rolling them onto their sides as he collapsed but not pulling out. His arms were firm around her as they tried to catch their breath, but even the lack of oxygen didn't stop him from joining their lips tenderly. Neither of them broke the peace they had found with words. But the caress of his mouth on her own was clear enough a speech. It spoke of love.

\- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"So, forehead, how's the virginity?"

The question was repeated late the next day, when Ino finally returned back to the apartment and Sakura finally ventured from her room and en-suite. She had left Kakashi resting in her bed, and pulled on his shirt and boxers to cover up long enough to fetch a drink. He had kept his promise. They had barely parted in the many hours since they first joined, even when they weren't making love.

The blonde was smirking knowingly, this time. Sakura smirked right back.

"What virginity?"

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I rarely write smut or oneshots, to write a combination of both and to post it as my first upload here is slightly out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, I couldn't not write something for halloween... Even if this only makes passing references to it, and my friend had been begging me to write something like this.
> 
> Please let me know what you think - concrit appreciated =)


End file.
